The Sun and the Pit
by cookielover1441peace
Summary: Marianna is alone in the forest. She has no idea who her dad is and all she knows is that she doesn't belong here. Her mother made that clear. But What happens when she finds a book? What does it mean? Is it fate? She has so many questions. So join Marianna as she unfolds her past, present and future and asks the most important question. Who is the enemy"


**This is for PJO Challenge Giver's Prophecy Challenge. I thought this would be fun so here I am!**

* * *

_A child of Greece, yet a child of Rome,_

_Shall fight the source of evil to save his home,_

_Determination shall keep them alive,_

_But injury shall very quickly arrive,_

_Friendship shall keep them sane,_

_To become the great evil's bane,_

_Guilt from the past will harm their soul,_

_The hero shall complete their hidden role. _

The words echoed in my mind as I stared at the script.

Being on the run was hard for me. I was never wanted, and I was always dirty. You never knew what dangers would come. I was alone in a giant forest in Sonoma Valley California. I was originally born in Boston but my mom took me on one trip that changed my life.

My Mom.

Anger slashed at me like knives. My mom was the reason I was in this mess. My mom was the reason I was alone.

My Mom abandoned me.

It started as a simple vacation, look at the scenery, go shopping, go back. My mom assumed every girl liked shopping. She was wrong.

I only liked to shop at special stores, Toys R Us where I liked to get in fights with my younger brother, using noodles as swords and boxes as shields. My mom would stand nearby, watching us and shaking her head.

I used to think that she wasn't a bad person.

I was wrong.

Mom was mean. She hated me and she showed that the day I had to go to the bathroom and she dropped me off at the nearest buckys. A harmless tinkle turned into the worst event of my life.

I came out to find her gone. Taking every bit of my life with her.

I found a note on her dust trail.

_Dear Marianna, _

_I never want to see you again. All my life you were a bother to me his mistake. I never want to see you or him again! _

I remember that night so clearly, my first life on the curb. Tears had strained my face and my eyes were red. I was sad and alone. No one was there for me. That sadness turned to anger and that anger to hate. I hated my mom! I had run off into the forest where I planned to live the rest of my life. Just nature and me. Me and nature.

I dropped the book I was reading and it fell in the dirt. That memory felt like it happened yesterday. But it didn't.

It happened a year ago. One whole year of wood and dirt. One whole year of leaves and grass. One whole year of suffering. My life was ruined for one whole year. One whole year my heart was broken. Not even duct tape could fix me now.

I wish I had duct tape. It would make my life much more easier. I could use it to build a shelter. But I didn't have duct tape. All I had was me and an ancient book.

That book had a meaning. I just knew it. Why else would I have found it in the wilderness. How many books are in the forest?

Yes it had a meaning. It had value to not just me but to my purpose. To my dad.

My dad. I never knew him, never met him. Whenever I think of him one small image just pops into my head.

The sun.

But what did the sun have to do with my dad? I tried to piece the puzzle together but the pieces wouldn't fit. They were just to small. Whenever I finally had a good grip on one it would slip out of my hand and fall to ground. This puzzle seemed impossible.

I imagined him, a bold and strong military officer, maybe troop leader! Leading his troops out to war, to win and earn another badge. Another prize to fit on his strong chest. Short brown hair in a buzz cut, as all the soldiers have. I was told I was brave and bold by all my classmates. Just maybe he was that way to. Is that an inherited trait?

Or maybe he was a sweet baker. Mixing red velvet cupcakes with his sandy blonde blonde hair floating in front of his face. Hypnotizing all of his customers. Not to big but not to small either. Medium sized. I thought of myself. I was never considered tall or short. Maybe that came from him?

What if he was a comedian? Sitting in front of the crowd in a pink tux with a sparkly bow tie. In this job I imagined him a red head, bangs in his eyes. Freckles dotting his face like one of my little brother's connect the dots puzzles. I felt my cheek and thought of the freckles that covered it. Did I get that from him?

I snapped back to reality. I had run while thinking and had made my way to a clearing.

The ground was covered with freshly mowed grass. I formed a lawn that bordered a house.

Shelter.

I rushed towards the door. I swung it open to find it unlocked. I smiled. It was the first time I had smiled in a year.

I thought of my old house back in Boston. As soon as you opened the door you were hit with a dark green carpet that covered the light wooden floor. Tapestries lined the light brown walls. Pictures were put up too. Mine used to join them. But Mom probably tore them down by now. I wasn't apart of the family anymore. I never would be. Not now not ever.

Then you would walk into the family room. There was our most prized possession, the giant TV. My brother liked to watch it 24/7. To me it was a piece of junk. Great invention, yeah but why should it take up so much of our time?

Then you could take a left to find a door that led to the kids hallway that contained my little brother's bedroom, my bedroom and a small playroom.

My room had a white door that was covered with a sign that read PLEASE KNOCK. Nobody ever read it though.

My walls were painted brown and I had camo shudders. My mom wanted to make my room pink with purple shudders but that would be a nightmare for me. I would never sleep at night.

On my wall I had carved 13 letters out of wood to hang up. They read MARIANNAS ROOM. I didn't care about apostrophes.

My bed was a loft made of dark wood. My covers were Camo and I had a brown pillow. They matched the walls perfectly.

I looked around the new house. Nobody lived in this beautiful house? "Hello?" I yelled. My voice echoed across the wall. I walked down the hallway, admiring the decorations.

The hallway went on forever and there was several doors. "I must have taken this person several years to make," I muttered.

"It did." I turned around and searched for the speaker. "Who said that?" I asked, cautiously.

I looked down and spotted a beautiful white wolf surrounded by other wolves. She smiled at me. "A new a demigod, let's see if they're worthy."

And the pack pounced.


End file.
